Littlest Pet Shop Rose High
by RosexNightforever
Summary: All LPS OC's welcome! Everypet you can think of in LPS will be here!
1. Chapter 1

Sugar's POV

I brushed my short blonde hair. "Claire, are you worried?" I asked my best friend. She rolled her eyes. "Sugar, it's LPSRH (Littlest Pet Shop Rose High)your obviously supposed to be worried!" she says. I gave Claire a brush. "I know that i'll make it, never put my head down! Tur, tur, tur, turn it up! Oh-oh-ohh! Oh-oh-ohh!" Claire sang. I take off her headphones. "Hey!" she screams. I brush her short brown hair. "Meanie." she says as she picks up her headphones that are half broken. "Sorry." I say looking through my closet. "PERFECT!" I scream grabbing a yellow dress, bow, and flat yellow shoes. I put it on. "Here put this on." I say giving a pink dress wit sunflowers on it, a pink and sunflower covered bow, and flat pink sunflower covered shoes. She does what I tell her. "Cute!" she says. "Now give me my headphones please!" Claire says reaching her hand out. "Here" I say giving them to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Pepper's POV

I was waiting foe Zoe. She walked up with Sugar and Claire. "3 years later." I mumbled as Zoe approached. "Did you say something Peppy?" Sugar asked me. "Peppy? And no." I answer. Collin approached. "Hey Collin, what's up?" Sugar and I asked in unison. Collin, Sugar, and I all giggled. "Was Zoe, with you people?" Collin asked. "Yea, she is... was standing right here." Sugar said. "Never mind, she's talking with Russell." Sugar says pointing to the front of the school's doors. I looked at Collin's watch. "7:45?! Why is it so early when there's like 1,000 people here?!" I scream. Claire stares at me as does Sugar and Collin. I walk away and facepalm.

My (Sugar's) POV

I watched as Pepper facepalmed. People walk past me and giggle. Claire said she had to go to the bathroom, Collin said Sunil was here and wanted to force him to ask Pepper out. So I was alone when the people walked and giggled. More people walked past. This boy named Trent (like Zoe's last name) even knocked his juice on me, said I peed myself, called me a idiot, knocked my books down, and pushed me into a puddle! "Ow." I say getting up. "You okay ummm...?" Blythe the vise principle asked. "No. Not really." I say squeezing the water out of my new dress. "You sure?" Blythe asked me. "Yes, but thanks for the concern." I say softly as I begin to walk. "Your welcome..." she says. "Sugar." I whisper. "Welcome to LPSRH Sugar!" she says. "Thanks VPB!" I say walking away nearly sobbing. "Zoe takes notice. "Sugar, darling are you okay?!" Zoe says getting a brush from her purse and brushing my hair which is now brown. "What happened Sugar?!" Russell says. "Please i'm fine, no need to worry." I say covering a huge cut on my leg that i'm surprised no one noticed.


	3. Chapter 3

Sugar's POV

I walked into 1'st period. I nearly hit my face on the door when Trent closed it on my face! Zoe was there to save me. "Maya, did you just see what happened?!" I heard Claire and my best friend. "Yeah, I did." Maya says. She turns to me. "You okay Sugar?" she asks. "Umm...yea." I say putting my hair over my face covering my blue eyes. The teacher comes. "Hello students!" she says. "Hello Ms. Song!" we all echo as Maya rolls her eyes. "*gasp* Sugar what happened to your leg?!" Ms. Song screams. "Nothing." I say hiding it. "Sugar, darling that is not nothing!" Zoe shrieks. Maya and Claire nod. "Go to the nurse Sugar." Ms. Song commands. I get up. "* cough talk* nerd!" Trent cough talks as Zoe gets up and stands up for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Sugar's POV

I was walking to the nurse's office. Buttercream and Sugar Sprinkles bumped into me. "Hey Sugar!" Sugar Sprinkles says. "Howdy Sugar-candy-sweets!" Buttercream says. I smile. "Buttercream, Writer is waiting for you in class." I say. She smiles and runs off. "And my boyfriend?" Sugar Sprinkles asked. "Yup!" I say. Sprinkles runs off to. I keep walking to the nurse's office. "Sugar." I check in. After school, I see Shadow my crush hanging out with TRENT! I saw Claire and Maya. I run over to them. "Hey Sugar. Do you see Shadow talking with-" Claire says, but I put my hand over her mouth before she finishes. "Yes." I say sadly. "He was and/or still is the bully right?" Maya asked. I nodded. "Trent." I say. Zoe comes. "Yes?" she asked. "The bully Zoe." Claire says.


	5. NOT A CHAPTER!

**Hello author's note I am doing my homework, and well i'm bored. **

**Me: *is at #8 but looks at #9* *screams***

**Russell: Whoa ZussellBrook you okay why are you screaming?!**

**Me: I COLLECT MARBLES WITH CARLOS FROM BIG TIME RUSH!11**

**Zoe: Who?**

**Me: CARLOS! NOT KENDALL *sighs* sadly. Not a chapter BTW**


	6. Chapter 6

In band class Zoe's POV

"Sugar, mind coming up to sing the me that you don't see?" the teacher said. Sugar nodded and got up. I looked at her smiling. She took a deep breath. She began the song

_"I've been wishing for something missing._

_To fill this empty space._

_To show the person behind the curtain,_

_So you'll understand who I really am!_

_The me that you don't see,_

_Is praying there's a chance you still believe._

_Tell me that i'm worth it,_

_I'll prove that I deserve it._

_And I can be that me that you don't see._

_To be standing tall,_

_No shadows at all, that's all I really want to do._

_To be a circle of one._

_Stepping in the sun!_

_Sharing the light that's here with you,_

_I'm here with you!_

_Oh-oh _

_The me that you don't see!_

_Is praying there's a chance you still believe._

_Tell me that i'm worth it,_

_I'll prove that I deserve it. _

_And I can be,_

_The me that you don't see!" _Sugar sang.

I was up to sig Where is Love.

_"Where is love?_

_Does it fall from skies above?_

_Is it underneath the willow tree that i've been dreaming of?_

_Where is he?_

_Who I close my eyes to see?_

_Will I ever know the sweet 'hello' that meant for only me?_

_Who can say where he may hide?_

_Must I travel far and wide?_

_Till I am beside the someone who I can mean something who?_

_Where (hold for 5 seconds)... where (hold for 5 seconds) is love?_

_Who can say where he may hide?_

_Must I travel... far and wide?_

_Till I am beside... the someone who I can mean... something to?_

_Where (hold for 5 seconds)... where (hold for 5 seconds) is love?" _I sang.


End file.
